The Wayward Wolf
by Galaxy.Dream.Hunter
Summary: My name is Alexandra Marie Leclaire, my friends call me Lexa or they would if I hadn't just moved to Paris the city where my parents met and fell in love, but that was a long time ago. Now my father is missing and no one believes me, so it's up to me and my Kwami Luurel to save him and Paris while keeping anyone from finding out our secrets. Rated 'M' just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming

Fingers trailed lazily over the small terrier curled up in its owner's lap as her soft musical hum filled the backseats of the limousine. Her gaze peered out her rolled down window, watching the houses they passed by each one bigger and more extravagant than the one before but none of them catching her interest.

It's been such a long time, the brunette realized pushing back against the onslaught of memories that threatened to overtake her. Feels like a lifetime ago, I was different, everything was different. It was a different life.

"Are you excited Lexa?" A quiet voice filled her ears, glancing down beside an exposed knee sat a white and grey tiny figure with large blueish grey eyes staring back up at her, "this is the closest we've been to finding your father. Maybe we'll learn something here?"

Stormy grey eyes skidded away from the Kwami, her fingers stilling over the sleeping terrier. "It was his childhood home, Luurel, doubt we'll find out anything of importance here." The bitter edge not going unnoticed by Luurel.

"There's always something to be learned, Lexa, even if it doesn't feel like much now. Perhaps it will bring you closer to finding your dad in the end?"

Biting the inside of her cheek Lexa didn't respond, keeping her gaze on the scenery outside of the limo as her mind flooded with thoughts of her father.

Once they had rolled to a stop after driving up a long driveway reaching the front of the house Lexa climbed out of the luxury vehicle, Luurel tucked away in the pocket of her oversized baby blue cardigan. Mansion, she corrected her earlier thought as she took in the massive fortress that stood before her.

Somehow it looked bigger than she remembered.

"Madame Leclaire?" Lexa turned to look at the man who called her, Mr. Bercier, her driver and longtime family friend, was dressed up in his usual formal wear, his graying hair slicked back with his kind blue eyes watching her from behind his thick rimmed glasses. "Welcome home, Miss."

Home. Lexa pondered taking in the fortress before her, she'd called many places home before but no place felt like home this past year and she highly doubted that Paris would change her mind.

A sigh escaped Lexa's parted lips as she dropped down on her oversized pillow top bed and laid sprawled out on her back, Luurel floating above her beamed down at her. "It's a really nice house, don't you think Lexa?"

"it's huge," the teenager groaned, "I'm going to get lost trying to find my way out." An annoying ringing sounded, "what the hell is that?" she grumbled pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"It's a phone..." Luurel responded quirking an eyebrow at the odd shaped object that sat on the end table next to the bed.

"Why is it shaped like cat ears?" she stared at the ringing object,

Luurel floated over the ringing black ears, "are you going to answer it?"

"Do I have to?" she whined

"If you don't, they might just keep calling." groaning Lexa rolled her eyes before reaching over to pick up the offending object, "Hello?"

"Miss, you have visitors." Leza pulled the phone away from her ear and frowned at it, 'how do I have visitors? The only people that knew I was coming to Paris either live here or in England.' Sighing she forced a smile into her voice bringing the phone back to her lips, "Tell them I'll be right down, Mr. Bercier."

Luurel hovered above Lexa's shoulder as she hung up the phone still half sprawled over her bed, "guess you get to try and find your way sooner rather than later." The wolf pup mused, as Lexa glared halfheartedly at her.

Sitting up the teen glanced around her room before a mischievous grin tilted the corners of her lips, pushing off her bed Lexa gave a small jump throwing her legs over the side of the bed as she landed gracefully on the carpet walking away from the door that would lead to the hallway and the rest of the house.

"You're going the wrong way…." Luurel watched as the brunette walked across the room, "Lexa?" she asked quirking an eyebrow floating over as the teen threw open the velvet purple curtains to reveal double glass doors and a balcony, a grin spreading across her lips.

Giddy Lexa opened the glass doors and stepped out on the spacious balcony that over looked the side yard, "Lexa what are you-" Luurel started to ask before Lexa spun on her heel her fingers of her left-hand grazing over a black choker with a silver circle pendent that sat high on her neck while she pointed at Luurel with her right.

"Luurel, let's hunt!" Her silver eyes seemed to sparkle as Luurel was sucked into the chokers charm with a squeal.

A white glittering light started at Lexa's feet swirling and transforming her baby blue converses into deep grey knee high boots slipping over white leggings with silver strips going up the sides, her stomach exposed as her white and grey top and baby blue cardigan vanished leaving behind a white crop top with a silver W imprinted on the front over her chest, white gloves with a puff of grey fur covering her hands.

Lifting her gloved hands up her fingers trailed over her eyes as a silver glittery mask appeared, throwing her head back Lexa let out a low excited howl as white wolf ears sat atop her hair and a grey tail swished behind her legs.

Without wasting anymore time she pressed her palms to the rail and vaulted herself over landing several feet away crouched on the grass, every fiber of her being wanted to run from the white stone walls behind her.

Gritting her teeth Lexa turned and ducked darting along the side of the house towards the front entrance, vowing silently that tonight she would go out and see what the nightlife of Paris had to offer.

Transforming back Lexa rolled her shoulder feeling the tension sitting there from not being able to make full use of her transformation, "really Lexa?" Luurel growled as the girl shot her a small grin.

"Beats taking the stairs."

Huffing Luurel tucked herself away into the pocket of her cardigan as Lexa pushed open the front door and stepped into the great foyer.

"Miss, did you just come in the front door?" Mr. Brecier asked turning from his position standing at the base of the staircase, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Sputtering a nervous laugh left her lips as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I uh, I got turned around."

A gentle smile turned his lips as he nodded, easily accepting her answer. "Mr. Agreste and company are awaiting you in the sitting room," Mr. Brecier paused as Lexa's face twisted into one of confusion, "follow me miss, tea and cucumber sandwiches have been served while Penelope insisted on keeping them company."

Lexa placed her best sweetest fake smile that she could muster on her lips as she lifted a hand to push open the glass door that separated her from Gabrial who stood with his back facing her staring at the last family photo that pictured her with both her parents.

Pushing down against the emotions that bubbled up Lexa forced her smile to stay in place as she greeted Mr. Agreste.


	2. Chapter 2 Old friends

It wasn't like his father to insist they welcome their new neighbors at the top of the hill, usually Gabriel Agreste spent his day locked away in his office not sparing his own son a second thought, so how he knew that someone had moved in or why he had requested Adrien to join him was bewildering.

Still Adrian would take any time or attention his father had to give, even if it meant sitting on a couch in someone else's home. The sitting room was blindingly white, from the walls to the high ceiling and the white marble fireplace, the couches were beige matching the carpet that sat under the glass coffee table that was filled with sandwiches, biscuits and tea, the far wall was lined with tall windows that looked over the side yard.

"She'll be right down," Penelope, a plump and friendly elderly woman who sat on the opposite couch smiled making the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes crease, returning the smile Adrien nodded while Gabriel hummed from his place by the fire, staring at some family photos that lined the mental.

Adrien's gaze left his father at the sound of the glass doors opening. His gaze going wide in realization as a young girl about his age walked in her bright gaze sweeping over the rom before landing on his father, "Mr. Agreste, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." The brunette smiled sweetly, "I wasn't expecting any company so soon." her laugh was soft as her silver eyes danced from Gabriel to where Adrien sat causing his cheeks to flush slightly.

Adrien blinked in surprise, his mouth hanging slightly open as his father enveloped the girl in an affectionate hug, ignoring how she stiffened slightly at the contact.

It had been years.

Three years to be exact since he had seen Alexandra last, it was right before the disappearance of her father. Adrien could remember it clearly walking in on his mother on the phone desperately trying to calm her best friend Maliah Leclaire, reassuring her that they would find the boat he'd been on.

They had been long distance friends, but when they had found the vessel and none of the crew Alexandra had shut him out. She had shut everyone out.

He couldn't imagine watching her now how she could look so carefree, he knew her mother's passing was fresh. Maybe six months ago, he'd heard about it when his father attended the funeral not that he had reached out to her.

A small smile turned his lips as he watched her take a step back once she was released, "Look at you, spitting image of your mother." Gabriel's tone was soft as he offered his condolences, a sad smile pulled at her lips as they walked back towards the couches.

Once they were seated Penelope spoke up, "It's been hard, but we're all trying to make the best of it." as she affectionately reached over to pat the girl's hand that laid folded on top her lap.

"Of course," Gabriel pursed his lips, eyeing the women. "Well it's good to have you home again. Will you be attending Françoise Dupont High?"

"Alexandra has a multitude of tutors; I hardly see the point in enrolling her into an average high school." Penelope's brow furrowed looking from Gabriel to Lexa and back, "her parents never seen it fit, as they were travelling so often."

Gabriel's stare remained on the young girl, "I completely understand, however, Lexa I imagine that you'll be remaining in Paris for quite some time. Will you not?" A smirk pulled at his lips turning his cool and collective gaze towards Adrien who sat looking slightly confused until he met his father's gaze. "Adrien just started to attend Francoise Dupont himself, while managing to keep up with his extracurricular studies and modeling. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you settle in."

Green eyes widened at the suggestion as Adrien turned back to Lexa who sat caught off guard across from the Agreste men, "Of-of course, Father..." Adrien's voice quieted his bewilderment giving way to a more tender expression, "what do you say Lex?" he smiled as her silver orbs snapped up to meet his, "we've never gone to school together before."

Lexa blinked at the use of his nickname for her, her gaze sweeping over across the couch to land on Penelope beside her. The usually beaming women had a troubled look about her, "Pen?" she whispered gaining her attention.

"Oh," a smile returned to her lips as she shifted slightly, "if that's what you want to do sweetheart."

Clapping his hand Gabriel stood up gaining the attention of the remaining three, "That settles it then. I'll arrange for our driver to pick you up first thing Monday morning and Adrien will escort you to Francoise Dupont to get you settled in. Right Adrien?" His hard stare skirted over to his son who nodded obediently.

"Yes, father."

"Unfortunately, I have some business to tend to. I do look forward to another sit down, maybe you could join us for dinner at the end of the week?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Lexa stood up placing one of her million-dollar smiles on her lips.

"Of course, I'd be delighted." She stated as Adrien stood to follow his father.

"I'll walk you out," Pen stated her tone more clipped than before as Gabriel nodded and lead the way from the room, Pen close as his heels.

"Guess I'll see you Monday?" Adrien awkwardly offered a smile as the brunette nodded, her overly friendly smile wavering a bit. "Right," he rubbed the back of his neck at her silence, "see you later, Lex."

Her features softened "See you Monday, Adrien." a smile turned his lips as a weight lifted from his shoulders before he walked past her.

Watching him walk away her mask of optimistic bliss slipped from her face as a frown turned down her lips as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest, a small puff of grey and white fur flew out from her pocket settling itself on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Lexa?" Humming the teen turned to look at the framed photograph that Gabriel had been handling when she walked in, her mother's brilliant smile shone back at her standing next to a man with broad shoulders a silver eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses holding onto a seven-year old girl giggling upon his shoulders.

"It's just," she paused tearing her gaze from the smiling faces, "I wonder if they would have wanted me to go to school," tightening her arms around herself she allowed her bangs to fall in front of her eyes, "if they were here too."

The Kwami floated down from her shoulder placing her furry paws on top of Lexa's folded arms, "of course they would Lexa. I believe they would have supported you in whatever you wanted to do."

Lexa smiled sadly at Luurel and nodded, "I promised us a run, hoe about we go explore some Paris living?"

Troubled the wolf kwami studied the girl before her and then nodded, "that's a great idea Lexa." Before flying back into Lexa's pocket, taking a deep breath Lexa exited the living room shouting "I'm going for a jog!"

Mr. Brecier appeared at the top of the stairs, "is there somewhere yous like to go miss? Id be happy to take you."

"No, thank you. I'm just going for a quick jog, I'll be back in an hour." She waved as he acknowledged her wishes and watched her exit the big double doors.

A cool breeze blew her bangs back as she tilted her head up to grin at the sky that was slowly starting to become dusk.

"Luurel let's hunt!"

Thanks so much for reading! :) Feel free to leave a review to tell me what you thought about Gabriel's strange affection for the girl, or what you would like to see next! The next chapter is being written in Lexa's point of view and I'm very excited to see how it turns out!

Happy thanks giving to everyone whose celebrating this weekend!


End file.
